Why
by Sueona
Summary: Good bye, he said. Akihito asked, "Why?"


Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does. I do not make any profit for this story.

Warnings: Angst, Character Death.

Chapters: 1/1

Summary: Good bye, he said. Akihito asked, "Why?"

Notes: Hello readers. It has been a while since I wrote anything for Viewfinder. This is a sad fic. Don't know where it came from. Just started to write and this is what came out of it. Please tell me what you think.

The wind howled as rain hit the world harshly. Lightening flashed as thundered echoed in the night air. It was harsh but one young man sat on a roof top, staring up at the sky. He should be inside a warm home, enjoying some hot chocolate. There was no such luck for him. Everything spanned in his head, trying to put the pieces together, unable to.

'_Good bye.' _

What did that mean? Why were those words said to him? Why couldn't the other man make his actions clear? Why did Asami have to be a riddle? All he wanted was to know the man better. What made Asami so cold? What made the demon so fearful? No answers came to him, no matter how much he looked into it. He didn't know a damn thing about the man who claimed him. He thought it would be different but it wasn't. They still played a game with each other and he always lost in the game. Hazel eyes fluttered shut as the rain soaked his hair and clothes.

'_Good bye.' _

Those words kept repeating inside of his head. It hurt deep in his chest when he walked into the condo to see everything in spot except one thing, well one person. Asami wasn't there. One night turned into days. Concern rose inside of him, but asking questions were pointless. No one would answer a nobody. Of course, would they truly answer a reporter who always swore to take down their boss? He was lost, feeling lifeless. He wanted to know where the demon was.

'_Good bye.' _

It was straight to the point but it still confused him. Did that mean he was free from Asami? He should be happy about that thought, but here he was sitting in a storm. He stood up, feeling the wetness seep into his skin, making it cold. The wind blew against his body, making him shiver. He walked down the stairs, feeling lost. He hated feeling that way. This was Asami's fault once again. Why couldn't the man explain things to him? Why was he always left in the dark? One foot in front another. When he looked up, he stood in front of Club Sion. Two guards were standing in front. People were lined up before the doors. He walked up the steps, ignoring the loud whispers about him being a punk. The blonde bodyguard looked at him with a glare. He asked like he has been asking, "Where is Asami?" He needed to hear the voice. He needed to feel the warmth. Why was he missing the beast? He should enjoy his freedom, but he couldn't.

'_Good bye.' _

Those words were haunting. It made his sleep restless. No, he had to find his answers. He looked straight into Suoh's eyes and spoke, "I will find my own answers if you do not tell me."

Suoh replied, "You won't find them anywhere and I am not telling you anything. Go home, brat."

Akihito sighed and turned. Was it a home when it was empty? When did he grow used to having Asami by him? He walked away from the club, not looking back. He heard the whispers of how he knew someone like the yakuza. It was pointless to ask. He had to know though. As he got inside the building and into the condo that was empty, he went to the bathroom, not caring about the wet spots he was creating. It was too quiet. It was too cold. It wasn't the same. It was haunting. Why? Why? Why? He wanted to scream. He wanted to shred his emotions to the open. After he tore away his wet clothes, he entered the hot shower, feeling the warmth hit his skin, but it wasn't the same. He leaned his head against the tile and asked, "Why did you say those words to me?"

At a small warehouse, a man leaned against the wall, pulling out a cigarette. His guard lit it for him as he stared at a man with short brown hair and grayish eyes tied to a chair. He pushed away from the wall.

'_Why?' _

He wasn't going to answer. He wasn't going to share this part of himself. It was better this way. It had to be pushed aside. It was the only way. Weakness didn't work in his world. His golden eyes stared deadly at the man who looked at him without moving an inch. He asked, "Who are you working for?"

'_Why?' _

He had to shake the thoughts away from him. It would not do him good now to remember those pleading eyes. The man bowed his head, laughing softly. He asked coldly, "Who are you working for?"

The man looked up and spit, "He will hate you to see this side. He will hate you for my death. He will hate you."

The yakuza smirked as he spoke, "It doesn't matter to me, Masato."

Masato leaned his head back, staring up at the ceiling. He whispered, "I was hoping it meant something to you."

"I'm done with weakness." Asami growled as he threw a punch to the man in the chair. He watched as the force knocked the chair over. It was done and over. He heard noises outside, he spoke, "War is here."

Masato looked into those golden eyes, speaking, "Feelings are our down fall. He never knew the secrets that lied within me. War is here for us both."

'_Good bye.' _

'_Why?' _

Asami pulled out his gun, ready for the enemies to come in. He saw his men grab their weapons. He looked at Masato and chuckled darkly, "Down we go."

"Love destroyed us. Hell will take our souls for our darkness, but we had a piece of heaven in his light." Masato replied with his own chuckle.

Asami moved his eyes to the door. Gun fire was heard, deafening his ears. He was used to this. He spanned around, pointing his gun at an enemy. Two shots were fired. Blood was in the air.

_Pain. _

_Pain. _

Akihito sat at the window, staring out at the lightening. Thunder roared to life, but his hand grabbed his heart.

_Pain._

Where was it coming from? His mind was trying to figure everything out. He heard a loud bang at the door. He ran to it and opened it. His arm was grabbed and before he could even put shoes on Suoh was dragging him out of the penthouse. He asked, "Where are going?" Not what was going on. He knew asking other questions would be pointless. He was tossed into the limo, his question ignored.

_Pain._

_Loss. _

_Defeated. _

Emotions poured inside of him, taking control of him as the limo drove down the road in speed. Hazel eyes looked out the window, seeing the lightening was bright even with the tinted windows. He could hear the thunder and it reminded him of bullets being fired.

'_Asami.' _

'_Akihito.' _

Blood poured in the warehouse. He fell to his knees, seeing everyone run around. Voices were rising. Pain was entering his body. He looked back at Masato who stood up, somehow being freed from the chair.

'_Good bye.' _

'_Why?' _

A gun rose in the air as he rose his own. He stared straight into grayish eyes and spoke, "He will hate you. He will hate you for killing me." Words said to him that he repeated back.

"Both of us can live with his hatred. We walk among the dark world. He was a piece of heaven but we can't keep that." Masato replied, cocking his gun and hearing the other gun cock as well.

Once again, two shots were fired. He fell as the other fell too. The world was spinning.

'_Good bye.' _

'_Why?' _

He had the answer. It was because he wasn't sure if he would return to the piece of heaven. Screams were heard and people were rushing around. His golden eyes started to close, seeing an image of his piece of heaven.

In a small home, Akihito paced the room. He tried to ask questions but he was pushed inside and the door slammed on his face.

'_Good bye.' _

Those words repeated in his head. It was haunting his soul. His heart felt pain. His eyes were tearing up. He just wanted to know the truth. He walked to the window to see the storm was still roaring. He fell to his knees.

_Pain._

_Despair. _

_Pain. _

_Defeated. _

'_Good bye.' _

'_Why?' _

He lost it all. Tears flowed down his face as he whispered, "Asami."

At the warehouse, Asami opened his eyes as he choked out his heaven, "Akihito."

'_Good bye.' _

'_Why?' _

Words kept going through his head. One person knelt beside him. He asked, "Did we win?" Emotions were pushed aside. Darkness was all he knew. Death circled him like nothing.

Kirishima answered, "Masatois dead."

'_Good bye.'_

'_Why?' _

Why couldn't Akihito understand his words? Why did he have that look on his face when he said those words? He closed his eyes once again and whispered, "You are free. Fly with your broken wings."

Akihito sobbed hard in the small home. His soul was tearing apart. Why? Why? Why? He didn't understand. All he felt was pain.

'_Good bye.' _

It was over. It was done for. He was free at last. Sadly his wings would forever be broken. The door opened and the large blonde man entered. He raised his head, whispering over his sobs, "I understand what he meant." He stood up and walked toward the door. Suoh didn't stop him or said anything to him. He asked, "Who?"

"Masato was his name." Suoh answered, staring after the kid that he never could figure out.

Akihito closed his eyes as they brought a memory to his mind.

'_Hello. My name is Masato. Are you all right? Those boys were pretty rough on you.' _

Akihito asked, "Is he dead?"

"Yes." Suoh answered once again.

Akihito gave off a bitter smile. He hated them both. He hated Masato for taking away all he learned. He hated Asami for completely breaking his wings. He walked out the door, letting the rain soak him again. The storm was his emotions.

'_Good bye.' _

That one sentence broke him, damning him to hell. Why didn't Asami come back? Didn't Asami ever see the truth behind him? Didn't he see that his heart was taken by him? Now, all he had was hatred.

'_Good bye.' _

'_Why?' _

Now he had the answer to his question. He walked down the streets, frozen inside. It was over for good. There was never going to be warmth. There was always going to be emptiness.

'_Good bye.' _

Two years came and went. His friends tried to figure him out but he kept the secret what happened that changed him completely. He lived well, staying in the condo. Kirishima stopped once or twice, telling him that he was set for life. He still would go out and find his stories. He kept away anything that dealt with Asami's turf. Once in a while, he would give information to Kirishima secretly. He was sure the other man knew it was him giving it up but it didn't matter. He stood in front of a grave yard, staring down at the stones that showed him names. He knelt down with a cigarette in his mouth. He picked up the habit just to have that smell near him.

'_Good bye.'_

It was like he heard the voice. He ran his finger over the name in longing. He whispered, "I hate you." He stood up, whispering, "Good bye."

'_Why?' _


End file.
